


On A Full Moon

by faithseed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Marauders' Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: anon: i loved your lupin drabble, so now that you’re doing longer ones, can I request marauders lupin where reader finds out his secret and comforts him? thanks!





	On A Full Moon

You ran through the halls, robes flowing behind you and heart racing. You had to see him. Remus didn't show up to the Great Hall for dinner, and you hadn't seen him during classes either. James Potter said he wasn't in the Gryffindor common room, so you took the exit out of the building and into the courtyard. When you couldn't find him there either, you took off towards the Womping Willow. Sirius and Peter often talked about going around it, so it was the next best option for you.

As you and Remus were prefects, you expected better from him to not skip classes. Of course he liked to get into trouble every now and then, but now that you were better friends with him, his disappearances were unnerving. He wouldn't do things to get himself expelled, would he?

There, some several safe feet away from the Womping Willow, sat the boy you were looking for. "Lupin." You called and he jumped, turning quickly.

As you neared, you noticed he was using his sleeves to wipe his cheeks. Was he... crying? "Oh, Y/N. What are you doing here?"

Sitting down, eyes never leaving his face, you send him a comforting smile. "I was looking for you. I was worried." His brow raised in question and you sighed. "You've been missing all day. I was worried about you."

"Why?" He whispered, looking away and running a hand through his hair. "I just needed some time alone."

You frowned and reached out, touching his arm. He flinched away and you could feel your heart breaking. "You're my friend, Remus." He looked back at you, eyes searching and he sighed. "But I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."

As you went to stand, he grabbed your hand lightly. "No, please stay."

Staring at him for a moment, you nodded and sat beside him. His hand was covered in welts and you frowned again, grabbing his hand and looking it over. You pushed his sleeve up and noticed the scars scattered around his skin. "Remus?" 

He shook his head as he pulled away, avoiding your judgement. Although, you never planned on judging him in the first place. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is someone hurting you?" 

Remus swallowed hard and traced his fingers over the abrasions. "No, I did it to myself." 

Your eyes widened at that, feeling nervous and heartbroken at once. You knew something was troubling him, but had never imagined it would be this. "You did? Why?"

He jumped up, holding his hand out to you. "Come with me." 

Having no idea where he was going to take you, and yet trusting him nonetheless, you took his hand and followed. He started walking towards the Womping Willow and then breaking into a sprint. You were about to scream at him for being so reckless, when you noticed an entrance and the two of you were quick to get inside. 

He led you through a tunnel and by the time you were out, you were in a building. "Where are we?"

"The Shrieking Shack." Remus whispered, letting go of your hand and walking around.

You gasped and panicked, racing after him. "What are we doing here? Don't you know this place is haunted?" As he turned to look at you with such sorrowful eyes, realization dawned on you. Shaking your head, you stepped back instinctively. "Remus? What are you saying? Why do you know of a tunnel that leads to here?"

You've heard of the stories. Of why they called this place the Shrieking Shack. You've always just avoided it and never really cared to know. Yet, the way he was looking at you, the way your heart pounded in your chest and the air left your lungs, you know it was him. He looked away and kicked his foot against the floorboards. "I'm a werewolf."

It made sense. He was always sneaking away around full moons, the only time the wailing could be heard. It was just the thought never occurred to you, that this would be why he always feared the monsters in the dark. Except that he was the monster of his fears. 

"Oh, Remus." You went to his side, embracing him and burying your face against his shoulder. He was hesitant to hug you back, but eventually his arms wrapped around your waist. Tears slipped from the corners of your eyes and you hold him tighter. 

You quickly noticed he was crying as well, closing your eyes and kissing his head. "Y/N, please." He started, voice hoarse. "You can't tell anyone." 

"No, of course." You chuckled before sniffling, stepping back and cupping his face so you could look at him. "I won't tell anyone, I won't." 

He gave you a weak smile before he wiped his tears and tried to compose himself. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, avoiding your gaze. "I don't know why telling you has worked me up so much." Finally, he looked over, green eyes bright with tears. "It's just a relief, though." 

Slowly, a smile pulled your lips and you sighed. "Remus," He blinked, his cheeks turning red. You weren't sure what to say, or if you wanted to say anything at all, really. His name just escaped your between your lips. "Thank you," You began, laughing lightly. "for telling me, I mean. I promise to keep your secret."

A gentle laugh left him and he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah." Remus reached out and took your hand, thumb rubbing the back of it. "Thank you for not hating me. I don't know what I would do if you hated me."

You stayed with him for the rest of the night, listening to his story and comforting him. He was just a child when it happened and had to keep this secret for years. You felt like you were getting closer to him, maybe in another way as well. At least, your racing heart and lingering glances were enough to tell you otherwise.

 


End file.
